Secret
by VipersAngel
Summary: Randy/OC Lost and out of his mind after his wife leaves him, he finds comfort. A one night stand is a secret that no one knows, until Wade finds out and he uses it to his advantage.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a work of fiction and in no way represents the lives, thoughts or actions of any persons living or dead. The characters are borrowed and I claim no ownership, nor do I imply any association or representation. I make no money from these writings and it is to be used for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p>Randy flopped down on the bed in a hotel and snatched the remote from the night stand. He flipped the channels. News, Chick flicks, cartoons. Nothing interested him. He finally settled on a movie that he probably would not watch anyway. The room was too quiet and he needed the background noise. He plucked a bottle from the cardboard container. Smirnoff. Not what he would drink around his buddies but he liked the taste and did not care to get wasted. He only wanted to be numb. Numb to his soon to be ex wife's words. He placed an arm behind his head and leaned against the headboard. How could Gabby want a divorce? How could she have left him for the doctor that lived one street up? How had she met him? How could she have been attracted to another man when he, like a fool was nearly celibate. He had only been home twice in the last six months and each time she complained of women's troubles. He had been understanding and had never strayed. Not once.<p>

Traveling was a big part of his job. Always on the road, working. Gabby had filed for divorce. Adbandonment. That was what she had written on the divorce papers she handed him. She wanted an uncontested divorce. Of course she would leave him the home, but she got half of what was inside which she would take the better half of surely. And half the bank account. Five years of marriage. Five years of his life wasted.

"What the hell?" A knock on the door aggravated him. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Ya."

He stood in the door, drinking his beverage.

"Randy … I have to … Um."

"Can it wait until tomorrow … uh.."

"Cammy."

Randy never could remember the name of the mousey brunette who walked with her eyes on her shoes. Her hair was tied up in a bun as it was every time he saw the writer. Her thick black rimmed glasses slipped to the tip of her nose and she pushed them back. She wore no make-up. Never did, but the robe pulled tightly around her was a change from the ankle length plaid skirts and blouses buttoned all the way up to her neck, not to mention they were two sizes big making her look twice the size she really was, or perhaps she wore them that way to disquise the fat. She still showed nothing and hugged her laptop tight to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I have to go over tomorrow nights storyline."

"It's a twenty minute main event and I'm suppose to loose. I got it." Randy began to close the door.

"But there's been a change." Cammy uttered meekly. "I wish it could wait but I have to give the script to the producer in the morning."

Randy groaned and nodded for her to come into his room. He swept a pile of trash off the table.

"Thank You." She nearly whispered and placed the device on the table and powered up. Randy went back to the bed and resumed the comfortable position. Of course life went on as usual. No one even looked at him with sympathy. Why would they? He never talked to anyone about his personal life. It was easier to keep it from being posted all over the internet that way.

"I'm thinking about starting a feud with you and Wade."

"That's wouldn't be hard to act out." Randy couldn't stand Wade Barrett, an Englishman who had been with the show nearly two years. He would take a cheap shot anytime he had a chance in the ring. He liked to hit and seldom pulled his punches as was required. Randy usually lost his temper during a match with him and the Kayfabe violence would turn to a real fight.

He watched Cammy work. She was one of the best writers they had, despite how hard she was to look at.

"How about this?" She asked referring to the dialog she had written for him to say the next night. The writers would always work with them on what they said. It was easier to memorize then winging it. That way he would not stumble on his words or accidentally say something that would get the company fined. The show had to say PG.

"It works." She wrote his character well.

"I'm going to take it to Richard."

Fifteen minutes later, she returned.

"What?"

"he doesn't like it." She sighed.

"come on in."

"I'm sorry. I know you have that autograph thing tomorrow."

"Here." He handed her one of his drinks.

"No, thanks. I don't drink."

"Ya right. I saw you down a couple at Kelly's birthday party."

"I don't drink every day." She corrected.

"Well, I don't like to drink alone." He opened it an placed it in front of her. "It's almost midnight and we are stuck working. I think you earned it."

Cammy did not touch the alcohol but her eyes kept glancing at it.

"I hope he likes this one." She said and left for the second time to show the script to the boss.

"Back again." Randy was ready to go to sleep when Cammy came back to his door after only being gone fifteen minutes.

"I don't know what he expects." She sat down. Her eyes were watery and she looked as if she was about to cry. She opened her laptop then grabbed the bottle he had given her. She drank it down in one gulp.

"Want another?" He opened a new bottle and set it beside her even though she had shaken her head no. He sat on the bed and watched her drink as she typed asking him for his input her and there. After an hour of working she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

Randy stared. Her robe had fallen away and he could see the silky gown beneath it. She wore no bra and he could make out the outline of firm breasts and erect nipples.

The room was cold. He thought and got up to turn on the heater.

Maybe it was the alcohol that he had been drinking. He had already finished what he had brought with him and had sent the bellboy to buy him two more six packs. But he saw Cammy differently. She was a woman and he was starved for intimacy. She was on her fourth without realizing it because he continually gave her a fresh one everytime her bottle was nearly empty.

Her cell phone rang just as she was finishing the new script.

"Can you believe it? He wants to use the first one now." She gathered closed the lid of her computer and leaned back in the chair. "I'm so sorry I wasted your night."

Randy could not refrain from placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them. She did not seem to mind. She was already drunk.

"I'll get out of your way." She picked up her purse and phone and slung them over her shoulder and picked up her laptop. She headed for the door. She stumbled slightly and Randy saw an opportunity. He closed the door before she had opened it an inch and cupped her face in his hands when she turned to look at him, a shocked look in her eyes. He kissed her hard. Still all she could do was stare, surprised.

Randy knew Cammy had a crush on him. He had been teased about it by his friends. How her face would turn red when he complimented her. He had never teased her as some of the other talent did. He was always respectful and he called her doll and sweet heart the same as he did with any other woman he spoke to. It was how he was. It was how he spoke. It never meant anything to anyone except maybe Cammy, who everyone knew had a boyfriend at home, still she never heard sweet talk. She was shy around Randy and wore that look. The same look he had remembered from girls who had crushes on him in school. Always tongue tied around him. She had that way too.

Now here he was, going through an emotional rollacoaster, his life in shambles and he only wanted payback and Cammy was drunk and standing in her night clothes in a man's room who desperately wanted a one night stand. He had planned on it the next night. Going out to a bar and finding someone to bring back to his room. But this girl was already there.

Her removed the clip from her hair and her hair fell down her back in thick waves. She had red highlights. He took off her glasses and placed them on the table. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and outlined with thick, long eyelashes. She didn't need make up. Her complexion was beautiful. The slight attraction he thought the alcohol had created became honest. He pulled her closer and removed her robe. It fell to the floor and he maneuvered both their bodies to the bed and laid her down. His hand caressed her breasts over the silky pink gown she wore. She never stopped him from kissing her. Perhaps she thought she was dreaming. She did nothing when his hand moved under her gown and lifted it until it was over her head and then laying on the floor.

He slipped both their bodies under the comforter and removed his own clothes before moving between her legs.

"Wait."

But Randy did not hear her. He was already thrusting himself inside of her and kissing her neck. Her first moan sounded like a muffled scream. He felt her tense body relax and her moans became that of pleasure. She clung to him, her nails wanting to dig in his back but he grabbed her hands and held them to the bed remembering he would be on camera the next night.

He did not think of anything but how wonderful it felt to be that close to someone. He had never remembered making love feeling as good as it did that moment. He shuttered, thrusting himself deep inside even though nothing his seed been being planted.

Out of breath, he rolled from her hot body. He gazed at the woman he had just taken and wondered why she wanted to hide its beauty.

He said nothing and headed to the shower. He let the hot water fall over his head. That was when he felt it. The guilt. He was technically still married and he had taken advantage of Cammy. The poor sweet writer who he knew would have never laid down with a man she barely knew if not for the drink he had continually given. He was sure she had no idea how many she had truly drank.

When he was finished he exited the bathroom, expecting Cammy to be gone. Instead, she was fast asleep in his bed just as he had left her.

He covered her and smiled. He should have woken her and asked her to leave, but it would have been disrespectful. He just couldn't do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cammy opened her eyes, blinked them a few times before she could see. The room was dark. Strange. She always kept her lamp on, she hated waking up in the dark and not knowing if someone or something was in the room with her. She heard a soft snore and a chill ran down her body, paralyzing her. First, she moved her hand and felt warm flesh beneath her touch.

"Oh my …" she lifted her head from what was too firm to be a pillow and her eyes scanned the tattoos she knew well. Thoughts flooded her mind as she realized she was lying next to Randy completely naked and his arm was draped around her. This was a married man and her boyfriend, Jason was lying in bed in her hometown probably wondering why she had not called to tell him good night. What was she going to tell him? She slipped from the bed and fell to her knees. Terrified and confused. Shocked. She searched the floor. She saw her robe waded up on the floor by the door but she could not find her night gown or panties. Not in the panic she was in. She put the robe on and tied it tight around her nakedness. She snatched her glasses from the table and grabbed her purse. "Oh my Goodness." She kept saying over and over again.

"Cammy, where have you been?" Richard, the head writer passed her in the hall before she was halfway to her room. "I've been looking all over."

"Um … I…"

"You can get your morning coffee when we get to the stadium. We got a lot of work to do. Cena was in a car wreck last night and we have to cover fifteen minutes of his babbling from the hospital so we can play it as a satellite feed."

That morning was crazy and it was not until the show was about to begin that she had time to process what had happened the night before with Randy.

"Wow." She smiled when she let herself remember what it had been like being with Randy. It was something she had never thought could or would happen. He had wanted her. Why she did not know. His touch was gentle and demanding at the same time. But it was different from Jason's who was clumsy sometimes grabbed her too firmly, hurting her. Randy's had sent chills up and down her body and heat had risen to her face the moment he had become one with her. His kisses were intoxicating.

But how would they act when they saw each other? Should she bring it up? Should she ask what it meant?

"Hell no," she said to the empty room. Randy was a married man. She could not talk about what had happened between them. She knew how much he loved Gabby. He talked about her all the time. If his wife knew he was with another woman it would ruin his marriage and his life. No. It was better to pretend it had never happened.

"Hey." Speak of the devil, Randy popped his head in her door. "You ….um…" he looked back a moment then shut the door to the green room she occupied. "You left this." He handed her the laptop she had left in his room.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled politely then adverted her eyes. She pretended to be busy reading the script for the next show but inside her heart was beating wildly and her stomach did flip flops.

Randy sat down next to her. What was he going to say? Obviously he was there to be sure she didn't say anything about what they had done.

"So … you saw Cena today?"

"Ya, I had to take him his script for the live feed tonight."

"How's he doing?"

"A little bruised. Sore. He'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"Ya. That's great."

"Sure is. Corporate was having a fit. Are you alright with filling his time?"

"Oh ya. It's just seven extra minutes. The live feed on the titantron will fill most his slot."

"Good. Lately you seemed tired. I was worried you were getting worn out … doing both shows and all."

"I am tired. But this is my job. All I got you know. Well, I got to get out of here and get undressed for my match." He laughed at his own joke. Cammy smiled but tried not to show that she thought he was making a reference about the night before. Surely he wasn't. Randy was always joking. Or did he expect her to come back with something? Should she say what she was thinking?

"Cammy …"

"Ya."

He sighed and looked away for a moment. Was he trying to make sure he said his words right so he wouldn't hurt her feelings?

"You don't have to say anything, Randy. I don't …"

"Now wait a minute." He stopped her. "You think I came here to tell you to keep your mouth shut?"

"I get it. Okay. I never expected it to be more than it was."

"And what do you think it was?"

"I … I don't know what. It's just something that happened."

"Oh, that's right. You have a boyfriend."

"Fiancé actually." She suddenly realized she would have to tell Jason the truth. But how could she tell the man who had been her only boyfriend, her lab partner in high school and the only real friend she had ever had that she had given herself to another man. Not just another man, but a man who was the exact opposite of him with a muscular frame and famous. Jason would be devastated especially since she had made it clear to him that she wanted to wait for marriage before given herself to him. Jason was already insecure and when she told him the truth he would immediately assume she had used the waiting for marriage excuse because she wasn't attracted to him.

"Look, you don't have to tell this guy anything." Randy seemed to have read her thoughts. "It will be our little secret. No sense in tearing our lives apart because we got drunk and had a weak moment."

"A weak moment." She repeated. She was weak. She had never spoken up in her life nor had she voiced her opinions to anyone. She just gave in. She would have given in to Jason if he had been as aggressive as Randy.

"Can I say one thing before we shut the door on this subject?"

"Sure." Did she want to hear it?

He stepped closer and sat down beside her. He swept a strand of her hair behind her ear and stared into her eyes.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Cammy."

"Me?" she looked at her lap.

"Yes. And very sweet. That's a combination that's hard to find. Whoever it is you're marrying is a lucky man."

He kissed her cheek.

"Do me a favor?"

"I'll try." She shrugged. He was a player. She never thought of him that way before.

"Kiss me one more time." He removed her glasses and touched her cheek. His placed his lips against hers and rolled them over her bottom lip before she opened her mouth slightly and let their tongues touch. This time it was sweet and gentle. The passion was still there, but they didn't lose control as they had before.

"Your match is next." She reminded him, hearing the big Show's entrance music and knowing Randy had about ten minutes to dress.

"Okay." He closed his eyes and pulled away. It was over as quickly as it had started.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy packed his possessions. He had lived in the hotel room a week and all his things were strewn all over the place. He hadn't cared much about how his room appeared, or even himself. He had not shaved. He had worn the same tee shirt for two days. Gabby had called to press him about signing the divorce papers and again reminding him how much of a failure he was.

He picked up the clothes from the floor and threw them into his suitcase and closed it. He needed to wash his clothes. Gabby had always done it for him when he had come home or he would send it with the laundry service at the hotel. He did not know how to work the machine.

He shrugged and put on his sun glasses. He had gone out to a bar the night before and had gotten drunk, so drunk he did not remember how he had gotten home. But he did remember the hot blond that he had turned down. He had gotten over his urge to take a woman to bed. He had realized that it would not get his wife back and it would not make her jealous or even angry. It would only bring him down to her level.

He would usually take a plane home, but he did not want to go to the empty house. He decided to go on to the next city. He sat down on the company jet and put on his seatbelt. Cammy walked past him and he watched her sit down in the seats across from him and she pulled a book out of her bag. Her eyes never met his and he wondered if she had noticed he was flying on the jet this time. Usually he did not. He had always wanted to spend his extra time at home.

He closed his eyes and soon the plane took off. Half way through the flight, he heard Cammy talking and he peeked through one of his eyes and watched her talk on her cell phone through the tinted lenses of the sunglasses he still wore.

"I miss you too, Jason." He listened. "My vacation starts next week and I'll be home then." Randy wished he could hear the other end of it. "I know I said I would be home this week, but I have to work." Randy wondered if she was just scared to come home fearing her fiancé would know by looking at her that she had laid down with another man. "I love you too."

He stared at her when she hung up the phone. She wore a baggy purple dress that was terribly outdated and had ruffles on the collar that traveled down to her waist and lace around the wrists. It did not compliment the figure he knew she had beneath it and made her look twice as big. But he wished she would wear her long hair down. She was too pretty to hide herself as she did.

"Can't sleep, viper?" She asked. He had thought she was reading her book and had also assumed she could not see his wide open eyes past his glasses. He stretched and sat up in the seat.

"Not really. What time is it?"

"Midnight. Another three hours before we land."

"Got to love Europe." He mused. It was a twelve hour trip both ways. Long and tiring. "So, Jason?"

"Yup."

"When's the wedding?"

"I don't know. This summer I guess."

"You guess? You have to be planning it. It's so close." He moved across the aisle and sat down beside her. "I know you have a picture of the dress, let's see it."

"Um …" she smiled. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Randy acted like they had always been friends. After all it wasn't the first time they had a conversation that had nothing to do with work. He had talked to her a few times before and had once played a game of rummy with her on a flight. "Well, there's no dress."

"No dress?"

"We decided to have a small ceremony …. At the court house."

He arched his eyebrow.

"I have a feeling that's not your idea."

"Well, Jason's right. I am on the road a lot and this way we can just take a day and do it."

"So what does he do?"

"He's a computer programmer."

"Wow. A smart guy then."

"Ya." She yawned and closed her book. She smiled and touched his hand. "I'm probably going to quit soon after I'm married."

"Quit?" Randy was sad. "I thought you loved this?"

"I do. And I'm going to miss it very much, but Jason thinks. Well he's right. It's a good experience for me but eventually it will be time for me to put childish things aside. He wants to have kids right away and I can't be a mom and be on the road all the time."

"And you're okay with just being a housewife?"

"It's a tough job."

"I never said it wasn't. It just seems like he's making the decision for you."

"He's a good man and he loves me. I'm lucky to have him."

"Do you love him?"

"He's the only one who wants me." She closed her eyes and was soon asleep. Randy felt terrible for her. She didn't think she could find true love and was settling. Or maybe it was what he wanted to think. He wasn't a fan of love at that moment considering how his heart had recently been shattered. He just could not think of anyone being really in love. Looking at Cammy as she slept he realized that she would probably end up celebrating her fiftieth anniversary after spending a life happy and contented. Maybe relationships weren't supposed to be full of romance and giggly actions. Maybe it was just what Cammy and Jason were.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh …" Cammy hung her head over the toilet in her bathroom. She had been home all that week since the show was in her hometown and was supposed to catch a flight to Florida from her home in Washington the next day. She had begun throwing up two days earlier.

"What's wrong?" Jason leaned against the door.

"I think I caught a bug or something."

"Yet, you're fine most the day."

"Maybe it's just starting." She told him.

Jason glared at her, making no move to help her or comfort her. He was a nice guy and smart, but he was clueless when it came to sensitivity.

"Could you hand me a washcloth, please."

"Sure." He returned a few minutes later and handed her a dry cloth.

"Gee, thanks." She pulled herself to her feet and went to the sink to wet it. She placed it on her forehead.

"Don't worry. It will stop in few months."

"Don't be silly, Jason. Virus's don't last that long." She rolled her eyes.

"No, but pregnancy lasts what? Nearly ten months."

"How could I be pregnant, Jason?"

"You tell me?"

She looked up at him. He wore an expression she had never seen from him before. He was angry. Jason was never angry. He had never even raised his voice at her before. He was a sweetheart. Kind caring and compassionate. It was why she had decided to follow Randy's advice even though she had never been dishonest. She just couldn't hurt Jason.

"Don't be silly." She choked, but with no confidence. He saw right through her didn't he?

"Cammy, you have known me for fifteen years. You know I'm not stupid. You winced when I touched your breasts yesterday and I bet they have been tender for a little while." He was right. They had been. She hadn't thought anything of it.

"Jason."

"So who is it?" his eyes filled with tears and his skinny, tall frame sunk to a squat. "I told you running around with all those jocks would be … I told you."

"I didn't plan on it. I swear."

"Can you at least tell me who you were with? How long have you been with him?"

"I'm not with him."  
>"That makes it worse. You laid down like some common street whore? Did you know him at all? No, don't answer that. I don't want to know."<p>

"Where are you going?" He picked up his car keys.

"I was happy to wait for you, Cammy because you were special. I thought you were so special."

"It's over?"

"Do you really think we could still get married? Maybe some men could. But I can't. I can't trust you and I won't marry a woman I can't trust." He walked out of her apartment and out of her life.

Cammy leaned against the wall. He was right. She was pregnant. She had all the signs. She hoped she was just sick but she knew she had to know for sure. Either way, Jason already knew she had been with another man. But why wasn't she more upset?

She went to the store and bought a pregnancy test and an hour later it was official. She was pregnant with Randy's baby.

She picked up her phone and looked through the numbers. She found Randy's and stared at it. How could she tell him? What if he was with his wife?

She decided to keep it to herself. They had decided to keep that night a secret between them and the baby was part of that secret. They had never brought up that night again even though they had become actual friends over the two months since they had been together. Eventually she would start to show and Randy would know she was pregnant. She would leave the next move up to him.

The flight to catch up with the company was terrible. She stayed sick and she didn't know if it was the pregnancy or her nerves. She wore a pair of jeans and a tank top on the flight and was comfortable for the first time since she had begun dating Jason. She had worn the lose clothes because of him. He didn't think it was right for a woman to show any part of her body. Now that he was gone she didn't have to cover every inch of skin and wear dresses all the time as Jason's religion expected. She even let her hair down and wore a little bit of makeup. Something else Jason didn't like. She took off her glasses and put on the contacts she hadn't worn since her prom. She looked into the mirror on the plane and saw a girl she had thought she would never see again. Maybe that was why that night had happened. To save her from a life she would be miserable in.

She touched her belly and smiled. The child she was carrying was not part of the plan. But she loved that. She hated planning every single detail of her life.

"Whoa, Cammy. What happened to you?" Richard said when she walked into the auditorium.

"What?"

"You look …"

"Normal." She finished for him. "It's a long story and I don't feel like ... No I don't want to explain it because it's none of your business. What's up for this week's show?"

"A big mess. We have to go over everything we have written for the next six months."

"Stop looking at my boobs, Richard," She chastised motioning for him to look her in the eyes. "Six months?"

"Um … Ya. We have to write Randy out of the show." Richard continued to look her up and down. "Damn. Hey you want to go out sometime?"

"Are you kidding? Richard you never noticed me before so don't think about it now. What's going on with Randy? He's like the top star right now." 

"He failed a wellness test. It's like his third time. I always knew he was a pot head." Richard growled, upset that he had been turned down. But Richard dated a lot. Or had a lot of one night stands using his career to win the fans attention, promising to introduce them to their favorite stars and such.

"Okay. I'll get started." Richard left the room and she sat down. It was the last thing she expected to find when she got to work that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Six months was a long time to sit at home when you have nothing to go home to and Randy spent it staring at empty walls. Gabby was entitled to half of everything they owned and she had a sadistic sense of humor about it. She had left him his DVR but took the big screen television set. She left him the mattresses from their bed , but she chose to take the frame and headboard. She even took the refrigerator and left all its contents lying on the counter. By the time he got home it was spoiled and the house reeked. He found it ironic that she left him such a big mess to clean up. Just as symbolic as he felt his life was at that moment.

He did not regret the joint he had sparked after he had found out his wife was leaving him. It just seemed like the only thing that could calm him at that time. He was in pain and needed relief. The only regret he had was getting caught. He could not get a break. Why the hell they were so down on pot was beyond him. It was legal in a few states and in many countries. It grew naturally, unlike the pain pills the doctor prescribed.

One day, three months into his suspension he picked up the phone. He was so lonely. His mom stopped by from time to time and his father other times but it wasn't the same as having someone to share his life with. He was ill all the time and really wanted to be left alone, but while alone he would look around and wish his wife was there to talk to. He had no idea what was wrong with him.

"Hey, Adam." He talked into his phone. "What's up man?"

"Hey Randy, Look man can I call you back later."

"Sure." But Adam never did call back. All his friends seemed to be too busy to talk to him lately. Maybe it was because of what the tests said and most probably assumed he did something worse than he had.

By the fourth month no one would answer their phones. The ringing would be cut short and he would get the voicemail. He began to feel depressed.

"Hello." He smiled. The only person who answered was the one person he had not tried to call.

"Um, Cammy."

"Randy is that you?"

"Ya. I was … just wondering. If you knew what the storyline would be for my return."

"Oh, I don't yet. You'll have to talk to Richard on that."

"Oh, okay. Um … Damn." The battery on his phone went dead and the call was disconnected.

It didn't matter. He shouldn't have called Cammy anyway. He had in fact taken advantage of her. He knew she had tried to stop him. She had said wait and even though he had barely heard her, he hadn't stopped. The worst part was that he did not know he had that kind of monster inside of him. He had been manipulative and deceitful, knowing exactly what he was doing when he switched out her drinks. He had wanted her drunk and he waited for the perfect opportunity to take what he wanted from her.

"You're an ass." He chastised himself. He was lucky he hadn't been arrested and the best thing he could do would be to stay away from her. It had to be torture for her each time he spoke to her or was near.

Finally the suspension was over. He walked into the auditorium ready to get back to a normal life. As long as he was on the road, nothing was out of the ordinary and he could pretend that nothing was wrong at home. He had never been able to tell anyone that he and his wife had divorced or that they had problems. He just didn't want to see their sympathetic faces or hear the laughs from some of the men who didn't like him.

"Hey, Eve, have you seen Cammy, I need a copy of the script." He had promised he would stay away from Cammy but he had no choice when it came to the script. Cammy always handled that part.

"Oh, you'll have to see Janet."

"Janet?"

"Ya, Cammy's on vacation. Actually, I'm not sure if she's coming back." Eve shrugged. "Oh well. You know how it is with the writers. They come and go quicker than the NXT guys."

"So where's Janet?"

"Catering."

Randy thought about Cammy as he walked toward Catering and the one night they had spent together. She had probably gotten married and started the life she had told him she would. It was a shame. She was a great writer.

Soon he forgot about her. He went on with his life as if she had never been in it at all. Janet took Cammy's place and in a way it was a relief because he did not have to feel guilty about what he felt he had done.

"I've had it with you, Orton." Wade Barrett punched the locker right beside Randy's head. Randy never flinched.

"What's your problem now Barrett?" he continued to change into his street clothes.

"You took my match tonight. I was supposed to go for that title."

"Wade, I didn't make Miz bust his ribs tonight." He had no clue that Miz had been hurt when he covered him. Miz was supposed to kick out but was unable to, ending the three way match with him as the winner. Barrett had been on the floor, shaken off the RKO he had given him. Nothing had gone as planned.

"You got a real problem, Orton. You can't take someone else moving up and perhaps taking some of the spot light away from you. I deserve to be on top. You've been there ten times!"

"Whatever." Randy walked off. Wade was a hot head and he didn't feel like wasting his night arguing with him. Staying would only provoke his temper and it was hard enough to control his anger without the help of Mary Jane.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cammy, I'm glad you came." Stephanie sat in the VIP section and had invited her to come to a show when they came to her home town. Cammy had indeed quit her job to stay home and take care of the baby boy who was nearly three years old. It amazed her how quickly time went by. "Is this Nicky?"

Cammy fought the urge to be sarcastic.

"Yes. This is my little boy." She had begun wearing the loose fitting clothes again. She wasn't comfortable with being hit on and they had been comfortable when her belly began to grow. Now that she was a mom, she didn't feel she had time to bother with dating or men. It made it simple.

"Cammy, I have a confession."

"Okay."

"I had ulterior motives when I sent you the tickets."

"I'm listening."

"Well," Stephanie invited her to sit down. "You may not have heard, but my father put me in charge of creative."

"That's great."

"Yes, it is. But I'm also coming on board at a time when our ratings are at their lowest and I'm afraid the burden of bringing them up is on my shoulders."

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with me?"  
>"Our storylines were never better than they were when you were here. I want to hire you back. As head writer."<p>

"Head writer. Wow." Cammy had always wanted the head job. "What about Richard?"

"Richard is no longer with us. You were my first choice to replace him and I'm hoping I won't have to call any backups because honestly I didn't look for anyone else."

"Stephanie, I'm truly honored, but I have Nicky to think about and even if I could leave him for long periods of time, I have no one to care for him while I'm on the road."

"So bring him with you."

"Oh you don't want a toddler running around backstage."

"Why not. I bring mine. A lot of the guys bring their kids with them. It's not a big deal. What are you really making working in the supermarket, Cammy? You can give Nicky a much better life working for me and you know it. And think about all the great places he'll see. I grew up like that and I loved it."

I hear voices …

Cammy's attention was on the ramp and the superstar coming down.

"Viper." Nicky pointed and smiled. Cammy watched the show every week and Nicky had taken a liking to Randy. She often wondered if her son knew the man he saw on television was his father.

"I can't." How complicated would it be have Randy around Nicky every day having no clue it was his son.

Randy was at the bottom of the ramp. He turned and slowly stepped toward the steps. He glanced at the audience in the front row. His eyes lingered. Cammy waved slightly and watched him slip between the ropes. He glanced over his shoulder at her once more than waited for his opponent.

"Cammy, please. I'm begging you. You're too talented to waste away here."

Cammy sat down. She watched Randy in the ring. She looked at her son. Nicky looked so much like Randy. Didn't Stephanie notice? Would anyone notice? She thought about the terrible apartment she had to move into when she decided she would not return to the job she had before Nicky's birth. She lived on the top floor of a two story apartment and the neighborhood was not the best. There wasn't even a yard for Nicky to play in and he surely couldn't run around in the parking lot. She could barely afford the necessities and she hated the cheap thrift store clothes she dressed him in. Winter was coming and the year before she couldn't afford to run the gas heat all winter. She had to bundle them up in blankets and thick clothing and ran the heat just enough to keep them from freezing, but nowhere close to being comfortable. She barely ate, making sure that Nicky ate plenty before she did. And even she could only afford to feed him boxed Mac and cheese and hotdogs since a good chunk of her check to the day care center. To make it worse, she had broken her family's high religious guidelines. Her family lived by them and she had made what was considered in their eyes, a deadly sin. They disowned her completely. Gave her no help and had nothing to do with Nicky. She believed with all her heart but she could not understand why her family could not forgive her. She knew her God could why not her family. Still she went back to wearing modest clothing in an effort to redeem herself.

Stephanie's offer gave was a blessing in disguise and she wondered if it was coming to her for a reason. A good mother would not turn it down. How could she deny her child warmth, decent clothing and good meals? Not to mention she would be with him all the time. He would no longer need to go to a daycare. And she would make more money and be able to give him a real Christmas.

At that moment, she didn't care about Randy. She didn't care what he thought or even if he found out. Nicky and his welfare was the most important.

"I'll take it."

"Oh thank you so much." Stephanie smiled. "When can you start?"

"Right away, I guess. I just need to take care of some things. Oh. Wait. I … Steph, I don't have the funds to travel."

Stephanie pulled out her purse and handed Cammy two hundred dollars from her wallet.

"Stephanie …"

"You can pay it back when you get your first check. And I know you can ride to the next town with someone … Anyone enjoy the show and meet me at the hotel on Thursday. I have a great feeling about this."

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone. I enjoy reading all the feedback and you make me smile. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey," Stephanie greeted Cammy the moment she stepped into the hotel lobby. "I got you a ride to Arizona and here are some notes from a couple of the other writers. You can review them; replace anyone you think is holding us back. Here is your wireless stick and…"

Cammy's mouth dropped. Her laptop. She had sold it years ago to pay her power bill.

"Where's your laptop? I don't think I've ever seen you not carrying one." Stephanie laughed. "Then again, you didn't have a precious little boy to carry. Anyway. Here is your security badge. And here comes your ride."

"Hey Steph. Cammy, Stephanie says you are coming back. Who's this little guy?"

"Um." Just breathe, she told herself. "Nicky."

"Well," Randy clapped his hands together and put on his glasses. "We better get moving." He picked up Cammy's large suitcase and Nicky's car seat without asking her if she needed his help. She felt bad since he already had his own bag slung over his shoulder.

Randy had no problems placing Nicky's seat into the backseat of his hummer, then, much to Cammy's surprise, he lifted the little boy out of her arms and snapped him in place. Cammy climbed in the backseat beside her child.

"Oh …" Randy looked shocked but climbed into the driver's seat.

"Thanks for letting us ride with you." Cammy spoke after they had been on the road for a while. She entertained Nicky with a few small toys but he was nodding off.

"It's no problem." He kept looking back at the little boy in his rear view. "I thought you were going to stay home after you had kids."

"That was the plan." Cammy browsed the notes Stephanie had given her.

"I'm happy you are back. Honestly nobody has been able to write a script for me since you left."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, no. I understand. So that guy …."

"Jason."

"Ya, I guess. Been a while. You're married now right?"

"No. We didn't get married." She told him.

"What? If you don't mind me saying so he's a shit for leaving you on your own with a kid."

"He didn't. Nicky's my kid. Not his."

"Oh. Thank goodness for that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't think you loved that guy and I really would hate to see how strict he would have been on a kid. I mean all the rules he had for you."

"Randy you barely know anything about him … or me."

"I remember you weren't happy. That's all."

"Can we change the subject?"

"Okay." They were quiet for a while. "So how old is Nicky?"

"Almost three." Cammy searched his eyes to see if he made any connections. If he did, it didn't show.

He pulled the car over to the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Randy didn't speak. Instead he put the hummer in park and jumped out. He came around to the passenger's side and opened Cammy's door. He reached in, unbuckled her seatbelt. "What are you doing?" He took her arm and pulled her out of the car and shut the door. He pushed her against the door. Nicky continued to sleep.

He pressed his lips against hers.

"Randy …" she pushed him away. "Stop it."

"I'm sorry. Cammy that one night keeps creeping back into my memory."

"You're a married man."

"No, no I'm not. My wife left me so long ago. That's what that night was about. I was so upset when I found out … why she left doesn't matter."

"So, I was a rebound."

"Actually sleeping with her was my attempt to make her mad."

"Oh." Cammy crossed her arms over her chest. "Well that makes me feel much better." She got back in the car and closed the door.

Randy slammed his hands against the car and then took a deep breath. He never failed to stick his foot in his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me help you." Randy reached to take Cammy's suitcase from her hand. She already had her son, a diaper bag and his car seat in her hands.

"I can manage. Just leave it here and I'll come back for it."

"Cammy."

"I said I got it." She snapped.

Randy stood back. He did not remember Cammy as an outspoken woman. Maybe it was only him. After what he had done to her in the hotel years before and then on the side of the highway … and to make it worse he had told her he had used her to anger Gabby. Cammy was acting just as he deserved her to treat him.

"I'm sorry." He looked at his feet as she walked across the parking lot and went into the lobby of the hotel. She never looked back.

He sighed and grabbed his duffle bag and grabbed her suitcase. He would at least take it to the lobby and a bellboy could help her take it to her room. Why he cared he didn't know or perhaps he still felt guilty.

"That's the cheapest room you have?" Randy stood behind her at the front desk and listened. "Come on, it's late and I know you're not going to fill all your empty rooms. Don't you discount …"

"Normally, yes Maam, but our rooms are filled with fans for the wrestling show that's coming to town. We only have a few rooms left and the manager said no discounts on rooms tonight. I'm sorry."

"Excuse me." Randy stepped forward. "I have a reservation …"

"What's the name sir?" He gave her his name and placed his credit card on the desk. Cammy moved to the side and had begun to collect her bags.

"Put the lady's room on this card as well."

"No, don't put my room on his card." Cammy spoke up glaring at him hatefully.

"So, you and your kid are going to sleep where? The street? I saw a box by the dumpster that looked like it would be comfortable." Randy took his card back from the receptionist along with two room keys.

He knew she couldn't turn him down.

"You're an ass." She snatched the key from his hand and bent down for her bag again.

"I've heard that a time or two." He took her suitcase from her hand and handed them to a bell boy along with a tip. They headed to the elevator and were silent as they rode it high in the hotel.

"Good night." Randy said when the door opened on his floor. She didn't reciprocate, her eyes still shooting daggers.

"Well, screwed that up." Randy threw his duffle down on the bag. Every now and again he had thought about Cammy and the night they had spent together and he had allowed himself to daydream scenarios in which she wasn't married. Sometimes she was divorced, sometimes a widow and others never married at all, but what he would say to her was always the same – I think about that night a lot, Cammy. I have feelings for you. Can we go out sometime? But he didn't say those words when the daydream became reality. He acted like a jackass and told her what he had never meant for her to know.

An hour later there was a knock on his door.

"That was fast," he said expecting it to be dinner he had ordered. Pizza, wings and beer. A big no-no in the strict diet he followed, but he binged when he felt like he did that night.

"You're not room service." He said after opening the door and seeing Cammy standing there with her child sleeping on her shoulder.

"I doubt room service delivers that Randy."

"Sarcastic. Mmm. Damn I miss that woman who used to stare at the floor." Randy spat. "What do you want?"

"I need to borrow your laptop." She walked into his room before he invited her in.

"Please barge right in."

"You're the one in the company staying at this dang overpriced shack. I can't just send this stuff on any computer."

"What are you sending?"

"I'm not sending anything. I have to go everything the other writers …"  
>"Here take it with you." Randy said giving her the bag and then turning to sign the bill for the bell boy who arrived in the open door with his dinner.<p>

"Thanks." Her tone was just as hateful as his. She slung it over her shoulder and began to leave.

"Wait." Randy softened his voice and reached out to touch her, but pulled his hand back.

"What?"

"Will you just sit down?" He gently took Nicky into his arms and the little boy stirred. Randy bounced him slightly as he walked to the bed until his little head lay down on his shoulder. He lowered him to the bed and then covered him with the blanket. Cammy had a strange expression on her face when he turned back to her. "He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. "We need to talk."

"I'm not really in the mood to hear anymore about how you wanted to make your wife mad."

"Stop." Randy said. "Just listen. Yes, that's what it started as. That was what that night was about and I'm not making excuses for it. But I enjoyed being with you and after … We have to work together alright."

"You're right. Randy I'm just tired. And I guess a little sensitive. Thanks for lending me the computer. Can we just put the past behind us?"

"Forgotten." Randy agreed sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

Cammy looked up from Randy's laptop. She had been on her new job nearly a month and had been borrowing it every night. She knew it would be the last time she would need to because she had finally be able to buy her own. Nicky lay on Randy's bed fast asleep and Randy had been watching television the last time she had checked on her baby. Now Randy was asleep as well. She closed the lid to the laptop after sending an email to Stephanie. She hated to disturb Nicky, he looked so comfortable and cute in the new pajamas she had bought him. She clasped her hands in front of her and leaned her chin to them. That child was no mistake. He was the light of her life.

Nicky stirred and crawled the small distance between himself and Randy. Randy woke up and looked down as the child nestled his head against his bicep and then fell back to sleep. Randy pulled the blanket over him and himself and nodded off to sleep. It was the sweetest moment Cammy had ever seen. With the two of them sleeping side by side it was hard not to see how much they resembled each other. Finally she decided she had to go back to her room. She got up and headed to the bed.

"No, don't wake him." Randy whispered, opening his eyes slightly. "You may not get him back to sleep." How did Randy know that Nicky hadn't been sleeping through the night for the past two weeks? Could he tell she was exhausted? Did she look like she was? "Just come and get him in the morning."

"Oh I can't Randy. He might wake up and look for me."

Randy answered by pulling down the blanket on the empty side of the bed as much as he could with his fingertips.

"It's three in the morning, Cam."

No one had ever shortened her name before.

"I don't think I can sleep comfortably in this." She again found an excuse. But Randy countered.

"There's a shirt in my bag." Then he turned on his side, wrapped his arm around Nicky and closed his eyes.

Cammy had no choice. She grabbed Randy's tee shirt from his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Randy's shirt was long on her reaching nearly to her knees. She let down her hair and then went back to crawl into the bed. Soon she was asleep. Fatigue had won its battle.

Cammy woke up in the bed alone. She jolted up and looked around for Nicky. He wasn't there and she feared he had wandered into the bathroom. Randy always got up early to go work out. She jumped from the bed and hurried into the small adjoining room, hoping he hadn't gotten into anything. But she realized that Randy didn't leave any of his things lying around in reach just as she did. But Nicky wasn't in the room. She went back to the room to get her cell phone and call Randy. Surely, he didn't take a toddler to the gym with him. She stopped when she found a note on the table that said that Randy had taken Nicky for breakfast.

She got dressed and went to join them; hoping Randy had decided to eat in the hotel restaurant. When she arrived she stood in the door, watching as Randy cut a piece of sausage for Nicky. He laughed and talked to the little boy, not caring if anyone saw him.

"Hey!" the scene was interrupted by an angry Wade. "I got a few words for you, Randy."

"Back off Wade. I got a kid here." Randy shoved him away when Wade grabbed his shirt intending to jerk him from his chair. Cammy hurried across the room to get her child, terrified he would be caught in the middle of a brawl. Wade and Randy hated each other and were always in a conflict. It had become a problem behind the scenes. Wade usually started it every time.

Wade threw his punch despite Randy's objection. Randy blocked him and stepped in front of Nicky. Cammy scooped up the little boy who was already crying in terrified screams. Wade grabbed Randy's shirt and spun him. And Randy threw his fist. He didn't expect Wade to dodge and he fell forward and his fist struck Cammy. She stumbled, but managed to keep from falling to the floor with her child still in her arms.

"Cammy!" Randy ran his hands over his head.

"Look at you, Randy. What kind of man hits a woman?" Wade helped her up. "A real man could have prevented that."  
>"Are you alright?" Randy stepped towards her. Her eye was already swollen and he was scared he had hurt her bad. "Cammy?"<p>

"You've done enough, Randy." Wade snapped holding his hand against his chest. "Come on Sweet heart. I'll help you to your room." Wade took Nicky from her and led her out of the room. Cammy looked back at Randy holding her hand to her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Cammy worked at the general manager's desk. It was more difficult to work the producers than she had imagined. Some days she felt as if Marcus was purposely trying to stress her out. He had told many people that he thought she was the worst head write the show ever had. It hurt her feelings but she ignored it for the most part.

"Hey." Randy poked his head in. She hadn't seen him since that morning when he had accidently hit her in the hotel restaurant. She knew he was hiding as he always did when he lost control of his temper. He was not a coward by any means but she knew he had to calm himself and come to terms with his actions.

"Hey, Randy."

He walked in with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He stood beside her for a moment silently than touched his thumb and forefinger to the bruise on her eye. He sighed.

The bruise did look bad and she had decided to hide that night so she wouldn't have to explain how it happened. Wade had already spun his own version of the story which depicted her and Randy in a relationship, leaving out how he had dodged Randy's punch of course. She felt bad for how much ridicule Randy was probably getting from the other stars.

"Randy, you didn't do it on purpose."

"It shouldn't' have happened. I should not have thrown that punch in the first place."

"What are you doing, Randy. Stop harassing the poor woman. You've done enough." Wade walked in, his gang of friends behind him.

"I'll talk to you later. I was just coming by to see if I could take Nicky for an ice cream." His match was over and he often took Nicky to do something. It helped her a lot to get her work done.

"Of course you can." Nicky was just waking up on the sofa as he often did when he heard Randy's voice. She tried to tell Randy that Nicky was his so many times, but she chickened out. Sometimes she wondered if Randy already knew and wanted it a secret. After all, Cammy did not look like much of a trophy and she felt it would embarrass him for everyone to know they had been intimate.

Wade's eyes never left Randy as he bent down and picked up the little boy. Randy eyed him hatefully.

"You want to move or do I have to move you?" Randy snapped and Wade and his friend stepped to the side.

"Cammy, I came in here to apologize." Wade sat on the edge of the desk. "I feel partly responsible for what happened this morning and I don't want any hard feelings between us."

"No problem Wade."

"No, really, I'm truly sorry that I let my anger towards Randy … I see know how juvenile I was being especially since you got hurt."

"I forgive you Wade." Cammy didn't take her eyes off the screen and if the words would ease his guilty conscience and get him to leave her alone than fine. "I'll see you later."

"Are you sure? I really don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate anybody, Wade."

"That's good, because I have a little crush on you Cammy."

Cammy looked up suddenly. On her? That was the last thing she expected him to say.

"But I get it that you and Randy …"

"Randy and I are not dating." She corrected him.

"Oh, so then you are free to go out with me tonight."

"I have my kid to take care of."

"Bring him along. I like kids."

Cammy didn't know how tell Wade she wasn't interesting in him. She really didn't like him at all. But she hated to hurt anyone's feelings.

"After the show is really too late for Nicky …"

"Tomorrow then."

"I…"

"It's settled. I'll pick up you and your little boy tomorrow at noon. We'll have lunch. I know this great park we can go to." He then kissed her on the lips. Hard and forceful. She was too shocked to object. "We're going to make a great couple."

Randy sat watching Nicky play in the ball pit at a local Chuckie Cheese. He had planned to go for ice cream but when Nicky saw the sign with the big mouse, he couldn't' tell him no. Randy never could tell the toddler no. He bought him anything his little fingers pointed to.

Randy knew the boy was his. He knew the moment he set eyes on him and he knew that her pregnancy was the reason she had never married Jason. He felt like he had destroyed her life and her plans. He never brought up the subject, sure that she had her reasons for not telling him. He had no right to know anyway. He had always felt he had pushed himself on her. He just felt lucky that he was able to be in Nicky's life at all.

He heard a heart shattering scream followed by wails of pain. Randy took off running towards the exit of the ball pit. Nicky had fallen off the top of the slide and he had blood coming from his lip. Randy picked him up into his arms and looked at his wound. Terrified that he had been hurt terribly.

"Daddy." Nicky clung to Randy, his little arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he sobbed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Man, you really like her?" Justin asked Wade outside of the gm's office.

"Of course not." Wade defended. "But today I realized that I have been doing things all wrong. Randy has a thing for that girl. What would make him angrier and make him loose his mind more than me going out with his woman?" Wade laughed. "It's revenge. Nothing more. Randy will regret the day he stole my championship opportunity."

"You planned that today. You knew he would throw that punch."

"If there is one thing you can count on, it's Randy losing his temper." Wade chuckled. "Come on. Let's show these sorry excuses for fans how real men look in the ring."

The next day Wade showed up dressed in his best clothes to pick up Cammy.

"This is for you." He handed her a single red rose. "Shall we?" He held out his arm for her to take.

Cammy was impressed. She took his arm.

Wade took her and Nicky to a small restaurant beside the water and ordered everything to go. He then impressed her again by pulling a blanket and an umbrella out of the trunk of his car. He set it up under a large oak tree, close to the playground.

"What happened to Nicky's lip?"

"Oh, he fell out of the ball pit. Randy was so upset. He had to have two stitches."

"Are you sure he fell?"

"Of course he fell, Wade. I doubt Randy would lie."

"I'm just saying. A man with his anger management issues … kids make a lot of fuss, sometimes over nothing. It can be hard to take sometimes."

Cammy had seen Randy lose his temper many times. But she didn't want to believe that Randy could have struck Nicky.

"I mean he hit you …"

"That was an accident, Wade."

"This time."

"Can we change the subject?"

"I'm sorry. I know you and he are friends but I worry."

"Well, don't. Randy would never hurt Nicky."

"Let's change the subject." They began to talk about their lives. Wade had a sense of humor that she had never expected from him. She ended up spending more time with him that day than she had planned and by that night she found herself honestly taking a liking to him.

It would not be the last time they would go out. Soon, Wade was with her every free moment he had. He played with Nicky and made them both laugh. Randy would come to take Nicky somewhere and find that Wade had already beat him to it. It softened Cammy's heart how great Wade was with her son.

Soon, Wade decided it was time to take their relationship to the next level. Cammy stopped wearing the baggy clothing and he knew it was because she felt the need to impress him. He had never thought she was as nice looking as she was and it made taking that next step easier.

He took control one evening when they were in his home town and he had invited her to his home. His lips pressed against her as if he had been longing to get her alone for some time. She knew what he had in mind when he showed her around his exquisite home and closed the door behind them when they reached his bedroom. He picked her up and tossed her on the bed and dropped down on top of her like she was his prey and he had been stalking her. He would not take no for an answer as his hands wandered wildly under her clothes, tearing them away without caring if she could not put them back on.

Cammy was terrified and she wasn't sure she was ready to make love with Wade. But he wanted what he wanted and each time she would object he would cover her lips with his own until she gave in to his kiss.

"There's no reason to fight this, Cammy. I know you want this as much as I do." He whispered in her ear then ran his tongue down her neck and settled on an exposed nipple. "Two people in love should show it physically and I love you Cammy."

She didn't know if he had said it to get her in bed or if he meant it.

"Wade, I'm not ready. We've only been dating a …"

"Not ready." Wade's eyes turned wild. "I bet you would sing a different tune with Randy."

"Randy has nothing to do with …." He grasped her throat in one of his large hands.

"You screwed him! Don't even try to lie your way out of it. That's his kid downstairs." Cammy squirmed beneath him. How did he know?

"He does far too much with that kid for it not to be." He jerked his hand away. Cammy scrambled from the bed and tried to fix her clothes. She was terrified.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled. "This is going to happen." He jerked her backwards and straddled her body, holding her hands to the bed and biting her skin. He adjusted his position so he could hold her down with his body and free his hands to free himself. He lifted her dress and took what he wanted, driving himself in and out violently, cursing her and accusing her of cheating on him with Randy the entire time. He seemed to enjoy her cries for him to stop.

It was over quickly, but it seemed to last forever. She sat up and held her clothes together to cover her nakedness. She sobbed hysterically unable to believe what Wade had done. Wade stood and dressed. His eyes locked on her hatefully as he did. He then stepped closer and towered over her. He jerked her chin up making her look at him.

"You're my girl, Cammy. You got that. Don't even think about trying to leave me." He then slapped her hard across the cheek. "Things can be far worse than they are now if you cross me. For you … and for Randy."


	12. Chapter 12

Randy watched Cammy from a distance. She looked beautiful … and happy. She always had a smile on her face and the way she dressed he knew she did for Wade. She had told him she thought it was confusing for Nicky for him to spend so much time with him the week before and he began to wonder if he had only assumed that the kid was his. But Nicky looked so much like him that it was hard for him to dismiss him as his son. He was confused.

Now everyone was talking about how they had gotten married in Vegas and how romantic it had been.

Randy dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the expensive ring he had bought. A decent sized pink diamond. He had paid more for it than would have ever thought to pay for a piece of jewelry for anyone, but he had made up his mind. He was going to ask Cammy to marry him and then tell her that he knew Nicky was his child. He cared for her very much and loved spending time with her. But the night he had planned to execute his plan he had been too late. He had given the ring to the cook in the kitchen of the hotel along with a small teddy bear figurine. The ring was to be placed on top of her favorite dessert on the bear's arm and then rolled to her room with a candle light dinner. Randy dressed in a suit and bought a dozen roses. He had been so nervous he could barely button his shirt. He waited while room service knocked on the door. But no one answered. He nodded for the man to leave it by the door and he watched. But she never arrived. Finally he decided to take the dessert to his room and plan his proposal for another time and in another way. That was when he saw Cammy return. On Wades' arm. He hid around the corner and watched discretely as Wade kissed her goodbye.

He tossed the ring in the trash can and put on his sunglasses. He'd had hope before that he would have his chance to tell her how much he loved her, but now it was gone and he was going home with a broken wrist. "De Ja Vu." He muttered. It was Gabby all over again.

Beth watched him walk away. She peered into the trash can and saw the ring sitting on top an old newspaper. It didn't take much to see how Randy felt about the head writer or how much seeing her with Wade messed with his mind. She bent down and picked up the ring and looked back and Randy wondering if he would ever smile and joke around again as he had done before Cammy had begun dating Wade. It was as if the fire inside him had been extinguished. She thought it was worse than he had been when Gabby had divorced him.

"Hey Beth." Cammy sat in her hotel room working when Wade let Beth in. She put on a smile. She had to smile around people at work. It would anger Wade if she showed her depression. Wade had orchestrated every detail of her life for months and she was too scared to tell him no or tell anyone about his rage. She thought about the cast on Randy's wrist. Everyone thought it had been an accident but she knew better. She had been talking to Randy that night and he had made her laugh. She held her ribs. They still ached. Wade never hit her in the face again. Now he only struck her where no one could see. He kicked had knocked her to the floor and kicked her repeatedly just before his match, leaving her crying on the floor of the locker room. Then he went to the ring for the royal rumble match where he jumped out and landed on Randy's arm putting all his weight on it and causing it to snap when Randy attempted to get up.

"Hey, I'm going shopping and I really need a buddy. Can I steal her for a while, Wade?" Beth said cheerfully.

"Whatever." Wade brushed his hand in the air with no interest in the topic. He dug a credit card out of his wallet. He had to put on a good show for Beth. He handed it to her then kissed her cheek. "Don't forget the rules, Cammy." He whispered in her ear. She forced a smile hoping that Beth would think he had said something flirty but she wanted to cry.

She scooped up Nicky and followed Beth out of the hotel room, keeping the faux smile on her lips.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Cammy." Beth said once she had driven out of the parking lot.

"What do you mean?" Cammy tried to sound happy.

"I mean the bruises on your arms, your chest and your back."

"I'm just clumsy."

"Bullshit. That man beats the hell out of you." Beth told her. "You don't have to put up with that."

"I love him." She lied. "He's good to me."

"You're with him because you think no one else wants you. You're wrong about that." Beth dug into her purse. "Here I think you should have this." She handed her the pink diamond ring.

"Wow that's pretty. I can't take that."

"It's yours." She told her. "Randy threw it away when you and Wade got married. That man loves you. He may not say it, but trust me everyone can see it."

"It doesn't matter now. I'm married."

"Randy would treat you a lot better."

"Beth, I know what you're trying to do, but I'm happy. Really."

"I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything and Wade doesn't have to know."

"Thanks Beth."

Beth took her hand.

"So, what about the little guys dad? I don't want to you to take this the wrong way, but maybe you should send him to live with him for a while."

"I can't." Cammy let her tears fall for the first time since Wade had first showed his true intentions. "Oh, Beth. He's using me."

"Nicky's father?"

"No, Wade. He forced me into this and I have to stay with him."

"You don't have to …"

"All of this is to get back at Randy. He'll hurt him if I …"

"Oh please, Randy is capable of defending himself. That's Wade's ego talking. I would put my money on Randy any day."

Cammy slipped the ring on her finger. Wade hadn't bought her more than a wedding band. It looked great and she wished she could wear it. Pink was her favorite color. She doubted Wade even knew that.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Knowing how much you like my story helps me write the next chapter. :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

A year passed and all Cammy had to hold on to was the ring that Beth had dug out of the trash can. She couldn't believe that Randy was going to propose to her. Going out with Wade that day had proved to be the biggest mistake of her life. To make matters worse, Nicky called Randy Daddy and had not forgotten about the time he had spent with the viper. Each time he would see Randy he would run to him and Randy would pick him up. It infuriated Wade each time which always brought his punishment. Cammy didn't know how much more her body could take. Some days she prayed that Wade's beating would kill her. At least her pain would be over and Randy would take care of Nicky. She knew he would even if he still hadn't figured out he was his son.

"Randy," Beth walked into his locker room.

"Hey, hey hey hey!" he yelled grasping for a towel to wrap around his naked waist. "I'm dressing here, Beth."

Beth looked away.

"Put it away, Viper."

Randy laughed.

"I didn't know you were so forward, Beth."  
>"I need a lot more man than you Randy." She smiled. "Look. I promised I wouldn't say anything, but I have to."<p>

"You sound serious. What's up? Your boyfriend planning to tear my head off in the ring tonight?"

"Show doesn't play like that. You know that."

"I know. What's up?"

"Cammy."

Randy swallowed back his emotions. It was hard for him to hear her name. He was fine until he saw her or someone mentioned her.

"Ya, um, you and her have gotten to be close friends."

"Randy, he's hurting her."

Randy turned and stared with steel ice in his eyes.

"She's always bruised. He's beating her. Anywhere he can without it showing."

Randy grabbed his jeans from his bag and let the towel fall not caring if Beth saw him or not. Beth turned away until he had pulled them on. He then stormed from the room and searched the halls for Wade. Anger boiling his veins. He growled as he jerked open doors, kicking in any that were locked.

"Where's Wade." He snapped to anyone who might know. Then he saw Cammy walking toward catering. She stopped and twirled around to headed back into the office. He went after her.

"Randy …"

Randy didn't say anything. It took him two steps to cross the room and jerk her tee shirt up to expose what Wade had done to her. He closed his eyes. Tears stinging behind his eyes.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"Randy, no." Cammy tried to change his mind. "No! Randy!" But Randy was already leaving the room to find Wade. She ran after him. But she couldn't find him.

Cammy was frantic. Wade and Randy could be anywhere and she hoped they didn't meet. Twenty minutes later her fears were confirmed. A team of paramedics ran carrying a stretcher. She followed them to find Randy lying at the bottom of a flight of stairs. She pushed through the crowd to get to his side, but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her through a set of doors.

"You're sending your boyfriend to attack me now!" Wade screamed inches from her face.

"No."

"Huh?" He stuck a gun to her head and pulled back the hammer. "I should shoot you right now!" he screamed. Cammy sobbed, begging him not to pull the trigger.

"Wade, you better get to the locker room in a hurry man." Justin popped his head in. "They're looking for you."

"We'll talk about this later." Wade told her and then hurried after Justin so no one would know he was responsible for Randy's fall.

That night Cammy couldn't make herself stay away from the hospital. She had to make sure Randy was okay. He was asleep by the time she entered his room. She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"It looks worse than it is." He smiled and opened his eyes. He had heard her sobbing. He touched her hand. "There just keeping me over night as a precaution sweetheart."

She broke down and laid her head down on his chest.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture." Cammy's felt like her heart had stopped beating. Wade pulled her from Randy's embrace and pushed her into Justin's who forced her out of the room.

"You're a weak man, Randy." Wade snickered. "You're helpless. You will never beat me."

"I'm …"

"You're going to do nothing of the sort. You love her. Don't you? Then just think about this every time you get even an inkling of an idea about attacking me. Just one bullet to the skull that's all it will take. And all anyone will ever know is how devastated I was to come home and find my lovely wife shot to death. My room ransacked. Sure. You could run your mouth and I may go to trail where I will probably get off scot free or I may go to prison for the rest of my days, but either way, it won't bring her back. Stay away from my wife, Randy. For her safety."


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't care how much you threaten me. I don't care how much you threaten Randy, I'm leaving you Wade!" Cammy had enough. Wade had beat on her for the last time. She had sent Nicky with Beth and she had begun to pack her things when they arrived at Wade's home. She hated her life with him. She felt stronger than she had ever felt in her life. But the moment Wade walked in and found her packing he reminded her just how weak she was. He beat her to the floor and left her spitting out her own blood.

"You're not going anywhere. Get up and get dressed. We have to go to the arena."

Cammy crawled on her knees to the bed and used it to pull herself up. She was in more pain than she had been before when he had kicked her and she remembered how during the times before she didn't think it was possible to hurt more. She cried out when she tried to stand and she began to sweat once she had got to her feet. She couldn't stand up straight without a severe jolt of pain shooting through her abdomen, back and side. She coughed and she could taste blood.

But she managed to get dressed and go downstairs so she could accompany Wade to work. She could barely breathe by the time she got to her office and she began to see white dots.

"Here's Nicky. Oh we had so much fun today." Beth said happily entering the room and sitting Nicky down on the couch. "Hey, are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine. I think … I'm catching the flu." It hurt to talk. "Thanks for taking him today, Beth."

"No problem. I got to catch a flight home. Gram's birthday tomorrow." Beth winked and then headed out the door. Cammy was always able to fool her friend, never showing how badly she was hurt.

She took a couple of pain pills from a bottle she had taken from Wade's nightstand. They were left over from him pulling a muscle in his back. They had helped her before. She tried to concentrate on her work, but Nicky was still awake and getting restless. She rose slowly out of her chair and went over to where he was playing on the floor and picked him up. That's when her vision became cloudy and the room began to spin. She leaned forward and managed to set Nicky down on the sofa before collapsing.

"Oh my … Cammy?" Drew found her hours later after walking by the room and hearing Nicky's screams. It didn't' sound like a tantrum to him and he knew something was wrong the child. "Someone get some help!" he yelled and tried to wake the head writer.

"What's going on?" Randy arrived to find a lot of commotion going on back stage.

"Cammy was taken to the hospital. It's bad Randy." Drew told him. "The paramedics said she most likely has internal injuries. They say she may not make it."

"What?" Randy felt instantly responsible, but Wade had made sure he couldn't get within a few feet of her ever since that day in the hospital. He kept one of his friends with Cammy at all times if he wasn't with her. "Why are all the cops here?"

"They are talking to everyone. She was brutally beaten. Rumor has it that their taking her kid to a foster home. Her damn parents told the authorities they didn't have a daughter. Can you believe that? The poor kid."

"But I'm his God mother." Beth was arguing with the police when he got to the office. Nicky was crying in her arms. The confusion around in the room terrified him. He cried for his mother while the adults argued.

"I'm sorry Maam, but unless there is a blood relative, we have to take him into state custody. A social worker will have to talk to you and then a judge will decide based on the social workers report."

"How long will that take?" Beth asked not wanting to let the lady officer take Nicky from her arms.

"It could take a week, maybe a month. Depending on his mother's recovery …"

"Give him to me." Randy pushed through the crowd and took Nicky from Beth.

"Randy their putting Nicky in a home." 

"Nicky's not going anywhere."

"Sir, I told your friend. We can't leave him with anyone but …"  
>"I'm his father." Randy blurted out.<p>

"Oh." And the argument was over. Randy held the crying child close, his tears soaking his shoulder, but he was calming down. All his co workers stared, unable to believe what he had said.

"Are you really his father?" Beth asked him after the cops had left.

"Yes."

"I thought you had lied. How? When?"

"It doesn't matter."

"They didn't arrest Wade. I told them he'd been hitting her but they said they had to investigate. Can you believe that?"

But Randy wasn't listening.

"Can you keep him for a little while?"

"Yes. I'm just glad my plane was delayed or … Randy she has to be alright."

But his anger had exploded. He left without saying a word about returning for his match.

Wade was standing in the waiting room of the hospital when Randy arrived pretending to be the worried husband. Randy seemed to fly across the room, tackling him to the ground and unleashing all his fury on him. He punched him repeatedly and Wade was defenseless. There was nothing he could do to fight off the angry viper.

The hospitals security couldn't pull Randy off of Wade and it Wade was unconscious by the time the cops got to him. Randy wanted to kill him and the doctors that hurried into the room to help Wade were sure he had come close to his goal.


	15. Chapter 15

"How is she?" Randy stood with both hands on the bars of his cell. He could not control his anger no matter what losing it would cost him. The entire night he worried about Cammy and her surgery. Had she come out of it? Was she in the ICU?

Again he was upset with himself more than anyone. If only he had opened his mouth and told her how he felt. If only he had not let Wade's threats keep him from getting her out of the situation he had her trapped in. If only … He wouldn't be there when Cammy woke up … if she woke up.

Who would take care of Nicky if she died and he was incarcerated? Where would he go? To an orphanage? A children's home? A foster family?

Beth touched his hand. She could not look him in the eyes.

"Beth? How is she? How is Cammy?"

Beth took his hand and turned it face up. She placed a small object in it and closed his hand around it.

Randy let his tears fall down his face freely, with no attempt to wipe them away or hide them. He opened his palm. Just as he had feared, the ring he had bought her was in his hand. He had seen her wearing it on a chain around Cammy's neck once and had wondered how she had gotten it. The last few weeks Cammy had worn it on her left hand, replacing her wedding band. Randy wanted to believe it was her way of telling him she loved him and wanted to be with him. Beth had seen him eyeing it and had pulled him to the side and told him that she had taken it from the trash after he had thrown it out and given it to her. He was thankful because he had been in a trance partly due to pain meds after breaking his wrist and partly because he was so depressed. It was hard enough to lose one woman he loved, but then to lose Cammy …

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't taken advantage of her that night. She would be married and happy. I only gave her pain."

"You didn't know any of this would happen."

"I didn't plan on falling in love with her. But I did. The moment I kissed her."

"The doctor says that the next few hours … They don't expect her to pull through." Beth began to cry. She could not be the strong diva she was known as any longer.

"You – let's go." An officer opened the cell door.

"I have to see the judge. Maybe post bail. Who's keeping Nicky?"

"Um, your father."

"Oh. This ought to be fun."

He would have a lot to explain to his family about Nicky and why he had never told anyone he had a son.

Sometime later he stepped out of the jailhouse, his father waiting for him. His bail had been steep but nothing he couldn't make. It was the price one paid when the crime committed was as violent as his had been.

"I'm sorry you had to fly out here for this."

"You're my son. I would fly twice as far if needed." His father told him. "What is going on? First off, I want to know about this little boy. Is it true, is the child yours … because your mother has already gotten attached."

"Yes, he's mine, Dad."

"And the mother."

His father would not let him rest before bombarding him with questions.

"I don't know. Cammy … Dad I did something horrible. I belong in jail."

"From what I hear the guy deserved it and you do have a medical reason behind your actions."

"It's an excuse. It's always been an excuse. You know I can control it. I always could. Most of the time anyway, but that's not what I meant."

"So what else have you done?"

"I pushed myself on someone." His father's mouth dropped. The importance of treating women with respect was a lesson that his father had drilled into his head.

"Tell me I did not just hear you say that?"

Randy hung his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh don't tell me that. It takes a sorry man to do something like that, I'll tell you. Is that how my grandchild came about? I thought we taught you better …"

"Dad, I know. There's nothing you can say to me that I haven't already thought about myself. I was just so upset and so … I don't know lonely. And she was there and I was drinking, giving her drinks."

"You were drunk; I would hardly call that …"

"She said wait and I pretended like I didn't hear her."

"Maybe she just wanted you to use something. Protection or …"

"You want that to be the case that way you can still be proud of me. Cammy's not the type. She doesn't sleep around. She doesn't …"

"I think you should talk to her about that night and see how she remembers it before you go on punishing yourself."

"I'm too late to talk to her. I'm always too late." Randy stared out the window sick with himself and sick with the world that thrived on causing each other pain.


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you want?" A tall, frail looking man stopped Randy at the door to Cammy's ICU room. He stood in a fashion that prevented Randy from seeing Cammy.

"Who are you?"

"Jason. And I know exactly who you are. Get out of here. You're not welcome."

"I think that Cammy would want me here."

"Well Cammy can't speak for herself. Her parents can't make the long trip so they sent …"

"Can't or won't." Randy spat.

"You steroid popping jocks are all the same. You think you run everything. Well, I'm running the show now. I have the power of attorney." He held up a document signed by a lawyer and sealed by a notary.

"And I bet you can't wait to pull the plug." Randy jerked the paper out of Jason's hand and ripped it in half. He took a step towards the man and he cowered as if he expected Randy to throw a punch. Randy walked by him. Cammy looked so frail lying in the hospital bed with the tubes and machines keeping her alive.

"I told you, you are not allowed … I'm calling security."

"Do you treat everything in your life like it's a business deal? She's a living breathing human being."

"She's a vegetable."

"Did you ever love her?"  
>"We were going to get married."<p>

"Ya but did you love her?"

"Love?" Jason spit out the word as if it were dirty. "It's nothing but an excuse for people to run around and make fools of themselves. We had a relationship. We knew each other and we knew what the other expected. But I made a mistake. She wasn't as grounded as I thought."

"I should belt you in the mouth." Randy growled.

Security showed up and Jason immediately asked them to remove Randy.

"And before you go, I am also inclined to tell you that you are to bring the child to the airport at the time of my departure. Custody will automatically fall to Cammy's parents after her death."

Randy kissed Cammy's cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, saying his final good bye to her. He then stood directly in Jason's face. "Tell her parents that custody does not revert to them. I believe the law favors the child's parents over grandparents and NICKY'S father will not give up his rights."

"The kid doesn't have a father. He was just some random guy that she hooked up with."

"You're looking at the father. Tell the parents if they want a him their going to have to fight for him … because there is no way I'm letting him go to people who have had nothing to do with him since before he was born. Now, Jason is it? Does that sound like something some random guy would know?"

Randy heard a moan. He jerked his head toward Cammy. Her nose screwed up and creases appeared in her forehead. She turned her head slightly.

"Cammy," Randy crossed the room in one step to take her hand.

"Get him out of here." Jason growled to security.

"No." Randy flung his arms back, knocking the hands that grabbed him away. "She's waking up."

"I'm sorry sure, but you have to leave, sir."

"Just give me a minute." He begged. "Cammy, open your eyes baby."

She gurgled a bit and then she was still again.

"He's upsetting her." Jason interjected.

"You dumped her years ago. You shouldn't be here at all."

"Sir, please or we will have to call the authorities."

Randy had no choice. He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek once again.

"Nicky needs you to wake up baby." His tears dropped and ran down her skin. "I need you, too."

Randy left the room but he did not leave the hospital. He stayed in the waiting room just outside of the ICU hoping someone would be kind enough to give him some information about Cammy. Two days passed and not one of the staff would tell him if she was alright or not. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He walked back into the ICU after seeing Jason leave. He went to her room and waited. He waited for a movement, a sound, a miracle.

Just down the hall, Wade laid. He was getting better. Even though it meant Randy would not go on trial for manslaughter or worse, murder, he still wished he had hit him harder. He couldn't stand the idea of Wade surviving when Cammy was expected to die.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I just have to check her vitals."

"Any improvement."

"Oh sweetie, I know you signed the papers to disconnect the machines and I really wish I could …"

"Wait … What?"

"You're not turning off the machines? I'm sorry this isn't my normal floor … I … just heard at the desk."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Randy hurried from the room and up the nurse's desk.

"Who gave the okay to disconnect the machines?"

"You're not supposed to be in here." The old nurse at the desk stated. "You have to leave."

"No. I demand to talk to the doctor. I want to see someone in charge. Now!"

"We have strict orders not to let anyone see this patient except for the names on this list."

"Are you kidding me? There's no one on that list that actually has anything to do with her. If you would let her friends in, her son … she might wake up."

"Sir, there's nothing I can do. If you want to see her you have to talk to her power of attorney. Until her husband is able to make that decision …"

"Who do I talk to about taking becoming her power of attorney?"

"That's something the court has to decide. But the machines will be turned off tomorrow. I doubt you can do anything by then. I'm sorry about your friend, but honestly … keeping the machines on will only prolong her suffering."

"But she has a son."

"I know and I wish it could be different. I really do. If she had gotten to the ER sooner … maybe. I'm sorry."

"You just won't give up." Jason had returned. He shook his head, his cell phone to his ear. "This guy, you wouldn't believe it."

"You have to tell them not to turn off the machines." Randy tried to reason. "Please. For her son."

"It's what her parents want. The doctors already said there's no hope and I have a career to think about. There's no time for non sense in the real world, Randy."

"If you feel that way then why wait around? Just leave and let her have the people who were in her life at her side. You wouldn't even let her best friend in here."

"She's lucky she's been allowed to live this long."

"What does that mean?"

"I guess you don't know everything about her family. But of course I expect no less from her kind. Let me enlighten you. You enjoy a very liberal religion. Running round doing what you wish and asking for forgiveness after it's done then you go right back to doing the same thing again and again. Well, one day you will see that this is not how it's done. There are consequences for sins in my religion. The same religion her father shares. Cammy's just lucky that her mother grew up with this free to do as you please religion and it's corrupted her father as well. In my world, a promiscuous daughter would be killed."

"Promiscuous? That is one word that could never describe Cammy. And you wanted her to go to bed with you. You're a hypocrite."

"She wouldn't' have become pregnant and who would I tell? She was going to be my wife, but she let herself be influenced by this life. She was warned and she chose to ignore everything she was told. Now she's an unmarried mother who can't have an honorable burial."

It sounded cruel how the man spoke of such a loving and sweet woman.

"There will be no tears, Randy. Only relief for her family who will no longer have to live with the embarrassment. She won't have any comfort in her last moments, just like she won't in the afterlife."

"I don't know what you were taught, but I think what you're doing here has nothing to do with your religion. I think it's all you. You want her to suffer because she left you."

"I left her. Revenge is not worth my time."

"Sure. Whatever makes you sleep better? Then again, I doubt you feel anything at all."

"You know your way out."


	17. Chapter 17

"Randy."

The soft murmuring could not be heard by anyone. Cammy was alone. She had no idea where she was or why everything was dark. The last thing she remembered was picking up Nicky in a room she used as an office.

"Randy." She had heard his voice, hadn't she?

She heard a sound. It sounded like metal falling against another piece of metal. She heard soft rustling of cloth as it would sound when someone walked.

"Randy."

"She's awake." The nurse who had walked in to check on her hurried to the sliding glass doors and called out to the men arguing at the nurses' station. She had already been taken off of life support and it was easy to see she was in pain as she took what they thought were her last breaths. "She's asking for someone named Randy."

"You're not going in there." Jason insisted.

"Well, you better find an army if you think you're going to stop me." Randy walked swiftly into the room and was by her side. He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'm here. I'm right here, Cammy."

"Randy," She managed a weak smile and her eyes began to flutter.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Why are … you crying?"

"They're happy tears. That's all." Randy smiled and touched her cheek.

"It's hurts."

"Can you give her something?" He asked the nurse.

"I'll page her doctor." The head nurse told him from the door.

"This is ridiculous." Jason complained. "This man is not supposed to be here."

"She is awake and she obviously wants him here."

"She's dying. She's not in her right mind."

"Sir, I have a job to do and she sounds pretty illusive to me."

"Nicky?" She gulped and gasped. The pain was nearly unbearable, but she did not want to close her eyes and give in to the extreme exhaustion she felt.

"He's with my parents. He's okay."

She nodded and ran her tongue over her lips in an effort to wet them. Moments later she was out again. Randy dropped his head, hoping she would wake up again.

"Let's let her rest." The doctor said when he came in and had checked her.

"I'm staying. I want to be here if she wakes up again."

"I think that's a good idea. You're the one she asked for right?"

"Yes."

"Then I think it would be in her best interest to have you nearby. There are many doctors and scientist for that matter that would discredit the notion, but I think that feeling the love of those around helps to heal. It's worth a try, right?"

"Thank you."

"I'll be back to check on her soon. Until then, I want nothing going on that could potentially stress the patient." His eyes locked with Jason's. He snorted his disapproval.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up. I'm still her power of attorney."

"No. You're not."

A woman. An exact replica of Cammy, only slightly older walked into the room.

"Jacky. What are you doing here?" Jason spat.

"I'm right where I should have been all along." She said sadly. Randy could not believe this woman could be Cammy's mother. She appeared too young. He would have believed they were sisters easily.

"What would your husband say …?"

"I really don't care what my husband thinks. He's insane and I will no longer be part of it."

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"Go home, Jason."

"You're as foolish as your daughter." Jason huffed before he walked out of the room.

She walked slowly to the bed and brushed a strand of Cammy's hair from her face.

"My beautiful little girl." She sobbed. Randy touched her shoulders in an attempt to be supportive, but it felt awkward. He had never met the woman, but they shared a love for Cammy.

"You're Randy." She was very soft spoken and appeared delicate.

"Yes, Maam."

"Cammy talked about you so much." She smiled. "She admired you. She thought you were very talented."

"I think a lot of her too."

"I'm glad. Cammy was always a sweet girl. I was so proud of her. All of this is my fault I guess. I'm the one who urged her to follow her dream. My husband … he didn't think much of it. He made the arrangement for her and Jason to marry, but I only wanted her to be happy. Was she happy? Before this I mean?"

Randy wanted to tell her that Cammy was, but he could not lie to her. He shook his head and looked down.

"You've had a long flight. Could I buy you some coffee, dinner?"

She let out a soft laugh that reminded him that much more of Cammy.

"Cammy said you had a way with the ladies. That would be wonderful Randy Thank you."

Randy did not take Jacky far from the hospital, but he did not care for hospital food. They went to a diner across the street. They were the only customers in the place since it was so late at night.

"Oh, I haven't had sausage in so long." She said sadly.

"Order anything you want. It's on me."

"I appreciate that. You don't look like the devil to me." She laughed but her heart was only half in it.

"Did Cammy call me that?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"No. No. My husband. He said our grandchild was the devil's spawn. I am right, aren't I? You are my grandson's father?"

"Yes Maam."

"What's his name? I know that's a funny question for me to ask, but you see I had to break all communication with Cammy shortly after she learned what she was carrying."

"Nicky."

"Oh, I should have guessed. She always liked the name Nicholas."

"I have a picture." Randy took out the snap shot he had taken of the child and gave it to her. "You can keep it if you want."

"OH!" she exclaimed. "What a little angel. Of course he is your son." She laughed. She tucked the picture into her purse and then she began to cry. Randy touched her hand.

"She's going to be okay."

"Oh, I hope so. You have to promise me something Randy."

"I'll try."

"You have to promise me, promise me you will keep her safe. Her and Nicky."

"Is there something going on?"

"He's going to kill me for disobeying him." She looked at him and forced a smile. "But Cammy is my world. She always has been and I just can't buy into my husband's beliefs. I had to come. Just promise me you won't let them hurt Cammy."

"No one will ever hurt Cammy again. I should have done something to prevent this."  
>"How did this happen?"<p>

"Her husband."

"She got married?"

Randy nodded.

"The guy forced it, I'm sure. I didn't think so at first, but now … He used her to get even with me. Maybe I am the devil."

Jacky touched his hand.

"The devil jumps in and out of anyone who harbors enough meanness to feed him." She said. "That's why it's important not to let hate have a place in your heart. You have to forgive and move on. It's the only way to keep him from coming to you. It's too hard to undo the damage he'll do once he takes hold."

"No one is going to hurt you either, Ms. Jacky." He said in a serious tone. "I can protect you both."

"Maybe. But my strength is gone. You see, I'm sick. I have cancer and my husband doesn't believe in the treatments that are available. Now, it's too late for them to do me any good. I came here to make sure my baby is taken care of. Then I will have peace."


	18. Chapter 18

Randy opened his eyes and smiled. Cammy was staring at him with a soft smile on her lips. She looked frail, but better than she had the night before. He rubbed his hand over his face and sat forward in his chair.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by the big show." She weakly laughed.

"You want me to get the nurse?"

"No." Each breath sounded like a gasp. "It feels good to feel something."

"Okay," he took her hand. "Okay."

Each day she got better, Randy felt more hopeful. Having her mother there made her stronger, but he worried what it would do to her when she found out that her mother had cancer. They soon moved her to a regular room and he brought his laptop with him. When Cammy felt like it she worked and when she didn't, he would browse the internet looking for a miracle cure. It seemed so unfair for Jackie to have only a few months to live when she had finally freed herself from a marriage that was more like a prison.

By the time Cammy was released, Jackie was extremely weak and the truth had to come out. But Randy had found something. A doctor in Sweden had developed a treatment that worked nine times out of ten. It was expensive but money was not what he was worried about. He was more worried about what the trip would do to both mother and daughter. But it had to be done.

It was a rough year. But by the time they celebrated Nicky's birthday, Wade was no longer in their lives. He had survived and Randy had ended up on house arrest for nearly six months. It was hard on him to wait at home while Cammy went with her mother to Sweden for treatment. Wade threatened not to sign divorce papers and had begun to give Cammy a hard time about it, but one phone call from Randy changed his mind. Wade had lost his career because of his actions in and out of the ring which made it easier for Cammy and Randy to return to work. They had decided not to if Wade was still employed and management felt Randy and Cammy were more important to the universe than Wade.

Jackie went into remission, but as she had said, her husband did make an attempt to take her life on the day they were due in court for their divorce hearing. He was waiting in the shadows of an alley way, ready to pounce. He would have choked his soon to be ex wife to death if Randy had not sent a body guard with her. But it all worked out. Randy and Cammy were married and they bought a tour bus. Their home away from home in which they spent more time than they did at Randy's St. Louis home. Jackie became their live in nanny and their life could not be more perfect than if it were a fairy tale. But wait … this is a fairy tale … perhaps not a traditional fairy tale, but a fairy tale just the same.

So I guess there is just one thing left to say about the story of Randy and Cammy …

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for all the reviews on my first story. I hope to write another one real soon. :)<p> 


End file.
